


the glue

by jijimbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But hansol, Doing Stupid High School Boy Things, Hansol is oblivious, Hao is a shy swim captain, Hao is basically Hansol's brother, He is too shy to talk to hansol, Jihoon is a music student that never leaves his studio, Jun is a shy theatre student, Jun is basically Seungkwan's brother, M/M, More ships to be added, Seungkwan does sports theater and music, Seungkwan has a crush on Hao's teammate Hansol, Seungkwan is friends with everyone, Seungkwan just wants his boys to have more friends, Stupid High School boys, When i decide who i want together, Will Add More, chat fic, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijimbles/pseuds/jijimbles
Summary: boo.sk added 11 peoplewenjun; whats up bITCHESwenjun; waitwenjun; kwan im scared-wenjun; what did you do?hao97; wild





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chatfic, and it will be a mess  
> buT hey , messes are beautiful  
> sometimes  
> if you squint hard enough

**12.** **17.18**

**9;37 pm**

**boo.sk** created  _ **interact pls**_

 **boo.sk** added 11 people to  _ **interact pls**_

**wenjun ;** whats up bITCHES

 **wenjun ;** wait

 **wenjun ;** kwan im scared-

 **wenjun ;** what did you do

 

 **hao97 ;** wild

 

 **boo.sk ;** i wanted you all to interact ! only some of you guys know 

each other!  you should all talk, actually get out of the studio for

once

 

 **hoon ;** ouch, that hurt so much

 **hoon ;** anyways bye

 

 **hoon** has left the chat

 **boo.sk** added  **hoon** to the chat

 

 **hoon ;** i can't leave, can i? 

**boo.sk ;** nope !

 

 **sooneee ;** ayEEE FRESH MEAT

 

 **seokshine ;** freSH MEATTTT

 

 **mother ;** shut up 

 **mother ;** some of us need sleep

 

 **cheol ;** i'm sure you don't 

 

 **mother ;** wanna perform with kwan alone? 

 

 **cheol ;** let mother sleep in peace children

 

 **boo.sk ;** whATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MENA

 

 **bookwon ;** mena

 

 **cheol ;** mena

 

 **hao97 ;** mena

 

 **boo.sk ;** just fucking interact you snakes

 

 **ManlyMan ;** who the fuck is even here? 

 

 **mother ;** LEE CHAN

 **mother ;** who thE FUCK TAUGHT YOU SUCH LANGUAGE

 **mother ;** WE DO N O T USE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSEHOLD SIR

 

 **boo.sk ;**...

 

 **puppygyu ;** regret it yet? 

 

 **boo.sk ;** maybe

 

 **hao97 ;** wild

 

 **wenjun ;** wild..

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mother ; men, men, don't fight  
> mother ; god, i never knew so many people would want to be the father of my children  
> mother ; I'm sure that makes my mother proud  
> mother ; somehow
> 
> hao97 ; 野生

_**12.18.18** _  
_**3;47 am** _

_**interact pls** _

**jishua** ; what  
**jishua** ; is this  
**jishua** ; why  
**jishua** ; do i have to put up with you children

 **cheol** ; they are my children?

 **mother** ; actually they are mine thanks.

 **cheol** ; im the biological father

 **jishua** ; im the father they like.

 **cheol**  ; o uCh

 **mother** ; men, men, don't fight  
**mother** ; god, i never knew so many people would want to be the father of my children  
**mother** ; I'm sure that makes my mother proud  
**mother** ; somehow

 **hao97** ; 野生

 **wenjun** ; very

 **cheol** ; what

 **jishua** ; huh?

 **mother** ; stop it hao, itS TOO LATE  
**mother** ; LET YOUR PARENTS UNDERSTAND YOU

 **hao97** ; nah I'm good

 **mother** ; jun, my most favorite son, what did he say  
_**-read by 3 at 4;16 am-**_

_**5;28** _

**mother** ; oR DON'T  
**mother** ; lOve faITHFUL CHILDREN  
**mother** ; SO FUCKING HAPPY I GAVE UP MY CHILDHOOD RAISING YOU

 **wenjun** ; you're 18?

 **mother** ; EX A CTLY

 **wenjun** ; stop raising us and live your childish life?

 **mother** ; h oW DA RE YOU  
_**-read by 2 at 5;49 am-**_

_**9;47 am** _

**boo.sk** ; i  
**boo.sk** ; i was going to say lets so introductions today but  
**boo.sk** ; y'all already a mess

 **jishua** ; y'all

 **puppygyu** ; y'all

 **bookwon** ; y'all

 **ManlyMan** ; n'y'all

 **bookwon** ; what

 **puppygyu** ; whut

 **jishua** ; huh

 **boo.sk** ; not y'all obviously

 **ManlyMan** ; obviously

 **sooneee** ; stop it freshie

 **ManlyMan** ; stop what?

 **seokshine** ; being cute ?

 **ManlyMan** ; time to dip

 **ManlyMan** has left **interact pls**  
**puppygyu** has added **ManlyMan** to **interact pls**

 **boo.sk** ; anYWAY  
**boo.sk** ; introductions, oldest go

 **cheol** ; sup, im jared, im 19, and i never fucking learned to read

 **mother** ; my name is michael with a b, and I'm afraid of insects

 **cheol** ; wait wait wait  
**cheol** ; where's the b

 **mother**  ; thErEs a BeE

 **boo.sk** ; …. i hate you

 **cheol** ; no, not my favorite son  
**cheol** ; sorry sorry  
**cheol** ; seungcheol, 18, senior in improv with the dorks, and on the football team

 **mother** ; weak  
**mother** ; i already introduced myself

 **boo.sk** ; >:(

 **mother** ; so I'm jeonghan, 18, senior, in theatre (improv but im not a dork) and music

 **jishua** ; who's weak now  
**jishua** ; joshua, 18, music, senior

 **boo.sk** ; y'all know me ! but , seungkwan, 15, sophomore, music, theatre, and volleyball

 **puppygyu** ; !!!!  
**puppygyu** ; introductions !!!!  
**puppygyu** ; !!!!  
**puppygyu** ; mingyu, 16, junior , football player !!

 **wenjun** ; junhui , 17 , junior , theatre

 **boo.sk** ; the cutest actor

 **wenjun** ; i know you are

 **boo.sk** ; uH NO SHUT UP

 **hao97** ; minghao , 16 , junior , swim team captain  
**hao97** ; we have a met at home tomorrow, come

 **bookwon** ; you really should, we have been doing really good this season  
**bookwon** ; wonwoo , junior , 17 , swimming

 **hao97** ; kwan, you're coming right?

 **bookwon**  ; his boyfriend is swimming, of course he is coming

 **wenjun** ; boyfriend???

 **boo.sk** ; shUT UP I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND HE IS JUST CUTE NOW CONTINUE SJDKDIS

 **ManlyMan** ; 14, freshman, music  
**ManlyMan** ; Oh !  
**ManlyMan** ; I'm chan !

 **hoon** ; jihoon, 17 , senior , music

 **sooneee** ; soonyoung , 17 , junior , music and theatre

 **seokshine** ; seokmin , 16 , junior , music and theater

 **boo.sk** ; YAYY !! YOU ALL DID IT

 **jishua** : y'all did it

 **boo.sk** >:(

 **jishua** ; dnsj  
**jishua** ; sorry

 **boo.sk** ; that's okay..


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bookwon ; sigh  
> bookwon ; seungkwan be nice
> 
> boo.sk ; weak  
> boo.sk; you have your own head, why would you give up over that
> 
> mother ; i
> 
> cheol ; baby
> 
> jishua ; should we tell him?
> 
> mother ; nO
> 
> wenjun ; he means blowjobs
> 
> mother ; jUNHUI

_**12.19.18**_  
 _ **9;47 pm**_  
  
 _ **interact pls**_  
  
 _ **boo.sk renamed the chat as fuCK ME**_  
  
 **boo.sk ;** FUCKING HELL MINGHAO  
 **boo.sk ;** YOU DIDN'T WARN ME HE GOT NEW SWIM TRUNKS  
 **boo.sk ;** YOU EITHER WONWOO  
 **boo.sk ;** yOu both ARE DISOWNED FROM MY LIFE  
  
 **hao97 ;** what   
  
 **boo.sk ;** HE LOOKED SO BEAUTIFUL HAO  
 **boo.sk ;** HE IS MY SOULMATE  
 **boo.sk** ; hE HAS TO BE  
 **boo.sk** ; i wanT TO KISS HIS FACE

 **boo.sk**  ; and hOLD HIM FOR HOURS  
 **boo.sk**  ; anD FEEL HIS ARMS AROUND ME   
 **boo.sk**  ; :((((  
  
 **mother ;** my son? has a crush?  
 **mother ;** and i didn't know?  
 **mother ;** but hao did?  
 **mother ;** is this what betrayal feels like  
  
 **boo.sk ;** how does it feel to be the receiving side for once?  
  
 **mother ;** that implies i betray people  
 **mother ;** stop lying about your mother, you brat.   
 **mother ;** just because some swimmer wont give you the time of day  
 **mother ;** doES NOT mean to attack me  
  
 **boo.sk ;** >:(  
 **boo.sk** ; I don't try to get a time of day from him  
  
 **cheol ;** I'm sure if you did, he would give you the time of day.  
  
 **bookwon ;** he would  
  
 **hao97 ;** he is a nice, oblivious dork  
  
 **boo.sk ;** don't forget handsome  
 **boo.sk** ; or tALL GLASS OF WATER MH M MH M  
  
 **puppygyu ;** yes  
 **puppygyu ;** tall glass of water here  
  
 **boo.sk ;** you're more like a tall glass of coffee  
 **boo.sk**  ; you can only have so much in moderation or you'll crash hard  
  
 **puppygyu ;** wow  
 **puppygyu ;** babe, protect me?  
  
 **boo.sk ;** love you  
  
 **bookwon ;** i mean, i can only handle you in moderation so  
 **bookwon ;** shrug  
  
 **puppygyu ;** wOW YOU KNOW WHAT  
 **puppygyu ;** nO HAIR PETS  
  
 **bookwon** ; you're the one who likes hair pets  
  
 **puppygyu** ; NO MORE SPOONING  
  
 **bookwon** ; you're the small spoon? that doesn't really affect me? i have pillows  
  
 **puppygyu** ; nO MORE HEAD  
  
 **mother** ; THE CH IL DR EN  
  
 **bookwon ;** sigh  
 **bookwon** ; seungkwan be nice  
  
 **boo.sk ;** weak  
 **boo.sk** ; you have your own head, why would you give up over that  
  
 **mother** ; i  
  
 **cheol** ; baby  
  
 **jishua** ; should we tell him?  
  
 **mother** ; nO  
  
 **wenjun** ; he means blowjobs  
  
 **mother** ; jUNHUI   
  
 **boo.sk** ; what  
 **boo.sk** ; OH WAIT  
 **boo.sk** ; ShUT UP  iKnew tHAT  
 **boo.sk** ; hAhahaA  
  
 **wenjun** ; you did a bad job raising him  
  
 **mother** ; who?  
  
 **cheol** ; not me  
  
 **jishua** ; huh?  
  
 **wenjun** ; you  
  
 **mother** ; me ?  
  
 **jishua** ; me ???  
  
 **cheol** ; me ?????  
  
 **wenjun** ; yes.  
  
 **mother** ; .  
  
 **cheol** ; .  
  
 **jishua** ; im just a stepdad, not my fault cheol didn't have a talk with his son  
  
 **boo.sk ;** CAN WE GET BSCK ON TOPIC OF MY FUCKING WRT SOULMATE DJRJDJ HE WALKED OUT WITH WET HAIR AND I WANNA GO DRY IT FOR HIM  
  
hao97 added hvchwe to fuCK ME  
  
 **boo.sk ;** HOW COULD YOU LEAVE AFTER A MEET WITH WET HAIR, IN THIS WEATHER, HE IS GOING TO GET SICK  
 **boo.sk** ; wait  
 **boo.sk** ; is that  
  
 **hao97** ; yes  
  
 _ **boo.sk left the chat**_  
  
 **hvchwe** ; whut


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boo.sk ; …  
> boo.sk ; is that all you can say?
> 
> hvchwe ; I mean  
> hvchwe ; i can also say my alphabet backwards
> 
> boo.sk ; lame
> 
> hvchwe ; woW HOW DARE YOU   
> hvchwe ; >:(  
> hvchwe ; you're lame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a lazy bub today, no editing for the bold parts, i have like.. fifteen prewritten chapters i just,, don't wanna edit them, that's why it takes so long to upload so   
> guess i just wont  
> edit them

12.19.18  
10;27 pm

hvchwe and hao97

hvchwe ; did i?  
hvchwe ; do something?  
hvchwe ; why did that person leave  
hvchwe ; literally as soon as i joined

hao97 ; he is just shy  
hao97 ; around some people  
hao97 ; he was at our meet tonight, he was waiting outside for won and i, I don't think he expected me to add you and got shy

hvchwe ; whut  
hvchwe ; why would he be shy?

hao97 ; i mean, he was shy around me when we first met too

hvchwe ; oh, he is just like that?

hao97 ; for sure, you can even ask won

hvchwe changed chat name to swimming boi's

hvchwe added bookwon to swimming boi's

hvchwe ; that boy was just shy?  
hvchwe ; that's why he left as soon as i joined?  
hvchwe ; i didn't offend him?  
hvchwe ; right?

bookwon ; no, he was shy, don't put yourself down. you're a good person, you wouldn't offend anyone.

hvchwe ; you sure?

hao97 ; yes hansol, you're a sweetheart

hvchwe ; I'm not

hao97 ; sol..  
-read by 2 at 10;38 pm-

10;56 pm 

fuCK ME

hao97 added boo.sk

boo.sk changed chatroom name to interact pls

boo.sk ; sorry.. 

hvchwe ; it's chill

boo.sk ; got nervous

hvchwe ; it's chill

boo.sk ; okay good

hvchwe ; chill

boo.sk ; …  
boo.sk ; is that all you can say?

hvchwe ; I mean  
hvchwe ; i can also say my alphabet backwards

boo.sk ; lame

hvchwe ; woW HOW DARE YOU   
hvchwe ; >:(  
hvchwe ; you're lame

boo.sk ; hEY I COULD BE OLDER THAN YOU, DON'T DISRESPECT ME

hvchwe ; bet you're a freshman

boo.sk ; I'm a sophomore, tyvm

hvchwe ; whut

hao97 ; uGH seungkwan, you're older

hvchwe ; whUT

hao97 ; i said what i said

boo.sk ; yES RESPECT ME KIDDO

hvchwe ; whEN IS YOUR BIRTHDAY

boo.sk ; January :P

hvchwe ; first, gross face  
hvchwe ; alSO U M BY A MONTH ?? DON'T CALL ME A KIDDO

boo.sk ; first, your face is gross  
boo.sk ; alSO YOU'RE A KIDDO

hvchwe ; yknow what  
hvchwe ; you and hao are OUT of my LIFE

hao97 ; excuse you?

hvchwe ; you heard me

hao97 ; what did i do?

hvchwe ; betrayed me

mother ; OH MY GOD SHUT UP  
mother ; I NEED TO SLEEP  
mother ; I HAVE NOT SLEPT FOR 13 HOURS YET TODAY AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO SHUT UP SO I CAN

boo.sk ; jUST MUTE YOUR PHONE

mother ; AFTER I GAVE UP EVERYTHING TO RAISE YOU 

hvchwe ; you raised him?

boo.sk ; no, he likes to think he is a teen mom  
boo.sk ; he is just a brat

mother ; yKNOW WHAT  
mother ; bLOCKT

boo.sk ; you won't

( block boo.sk ? )   
( yes )  
mother ; tell me what he says, I can't see his messages

hao97 ; you really blocked him?

boo.sk ; no he didn't

mother ; yes

hao97 ; wow, look at you, not being whipped and shit

mother ; thanks

boo.sk ; what  
boo.sk ; waiT  
boo.sk ; tELL HIM TO UNBLOCK ME   
boo.sk ; WHAT THE HEC K 

wenjun ; unblock him jeonghan

mother ; no

wenjun ; then don't talk to me or my son ever again

( unblock boo.sk ? )  
( yes )

mother ; DON'T TAKE MY SON, HE IS MINE

boo.sk ; oH THANKIE  
boo.sk ; YOU UNBLOCKED ME  
boo.sk ; LOVE YOU

12;37 pm

swimmer boi's

hvchwe ; oH THANKIE  
hvchwe ; t H AN KI E  
hvchwe ; THAT'S SO CUTE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK???

hao97 ; he is a cute kid

hvchwe ; hYUNG  
hvchwe ; WHO SAYS THANKIE AT OUR AGE IMFJSKS  
hvchwe ; THATS SO CUTE SJJD

hao97 ; cute

hvchwe ; right?

hao97 ; i meant you  
-read by 1 at 12,45 pm-


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you can't go, we have work to do." jihoon's pale lips parted with the words, his small hand dropping his phone to the desk in front of him before he was pushing his feet to the ground, rolling his chair back to turn to his keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real writing for this and the next chapter? shOCKER
> 
>  
> 
> it's bad wriTING BUT I TRIED

12.20.18  
5; 37 pm

interact pls

ManlyMan has changed his name to Channie

Channie ; soonie and i are busking tonight at the night market by school  
Channie ; we are starting at 7 , he said we should invite you guys !

sooneee ; pls come support us ! we are dancing 

boo.sk ; I'll try to come !!!

\--

"you can't go, we have work to do." jihoon's pale lips parted with the words, his small hand dropping his phone to the desk in front of him before he was pushing his feet to the ground, rolling his chair back to turn to his keyboard. 

"but hoonie," seungkwan started, the blonde whining softly as he leaned over, his forehead resting on the boys shoulder. "i just want to go support our friends."

"i know for a fact, you'll text me and tell me it's late and won't come back. you asked for help with this project and i expect us to finish it in a timely matter." the words caused a second, louder whine to leave the blonde's lips.

slipping his arm around the smallers waist, with some trouble thanks to the arms of their chairs, he began to speak again. "then come with me, and we will only stay for one or two dances, then I'll come back and start recording vocals."

jihoon in most cases wouldn't give in, but the way the blonde cuddled into him and whined as he talked, every word being drawn out to sound like a plea of the older boy, the senior couldn't help but give in. "just this one. two dances, that's all you can have." a bright smile took over the blondes face, a gross kiss being placed to his best friends cheek as he hugged him closer, his stomach pressing into the arm of the chair.

"thank you!" he hummed happily, pulling back and all but ripping his phone out of his pocket. the smaller rolled his eyes as he whipped at his cheek, yet he couldn't help but smile as he saw the boy typing and heard his own phone ding on the desk.

\--

5;58 pm

interact pls

boo.sk ; hoon and i will stop by !


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a soft sigh left the blonde's lips as he looked over at his phone. 7;37. he was starting to think the smaller lied to him, that was until jihoon suddenly pushed away from the keyboard, his small hand resting on seungkwan's thick, muscular thigh, which had grown more muscular in the pass year of volleyball practice.
> 
> "come on," he spoke softly, looking up at the blonde with a soft smile, one only his closest of friends had the privilege of seeing, before standing up. 
> 
> seungkwan followed quickly, the back of his legs hitting his chair back a bit as he shot up, standing with a bright smile. "lets go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for today..maybe

a soft sigh left the blonde's lips as he looked over at his phone. 7;37. he was starting to think the smaller lied to him, that was until jihoon suddenly pushed away from the keyboard, his small hand resting on seungkwan's thick, muscular thigh, which had grown more muscular in the pass year of volleyball practice.

"come on," he spoke softly, looking up at the blonde with a soft smile, one only his closest of friends had the privilege of seeing, before standing up. 

seungkwan followed quickly, the back of his legs hitting his chair back a bit as he shot up, standing with a bright smile. "lets go!"

<>

the crowd was thick, and while a few friends stopped by, soonyoung had yet to see jihoon and seungkwan. he couldn't help but pout a bit as he began scanning the audience for their next dance. they would need a volunteer, someone to stand in the middle as chan and him danced around them. men, always men.

"should we do kill bill next?" chan spoke with a bright smile into the microphone, his dance was more innocent from the song, soonyoung using his age as an excuse for the differences of his sexualized dance, and chan's limited sexualization. hearing a soft cheer, chans laugh echoed through the speakers, as soonyoung finally found his victim.

scanning the crowd multiple times, his eyes finally landed on seungkwan and a shorter boy next to him. jihoon, his friend who always refused to go come see him at the studio. a smirk took over his features as he pushed through the crowd, most of them moving aside for him as he walked to jihoon.

"hoonie!" seungkwan hums, talking to the boy who had looked down to check his phone, missing soonyoung walking to him until he looked up and saw the boys soft smile and brown fluffy hair. 

"yeah?" the short boy spoke, a fake look of annoyance taking over his features.

"come help us with this dance, all you have to do is stand still." soonyoung spoke, his hand slipping into jihoon's before pulling him through the crowd, out to the space of pavement where they had space to dance. chan's smile grew when he saw jihoon, of course they could both mess with the boy since they were friends with him. 

"i didn't say this was okay-" jihoon hissed quietly at soonyoung, looking over desperately at the blonde he came with, who pushed forward through the crowd and was now i the front, his phone held out to record the dance. 

with small groan, jihoon gave in, moving into the center of the bare concrete with the guidance of his dancer friend as chan started up the song. 

kill bill by brown eyed girls.

the beginning was simple, chan and soonyoung clapping on either side of him, getting the crowd to clap too. then it all changed. the older of the two dancers was all but grinding on him, slut dropping in front of him, having the smaller touch over his body. 

a bit into the song, soonyoung pressed against jihoon's side, his leg lifting up, his knee bent as it moved up his body, then he felt a small soft stream of air on his ear, causing him to lean away from the others breath softy, then he was down, on his knees, his fingers hooking on the waistband of the shorter, his head moving in a way that could mimic a blowjob a few times before he was making his way back up his body, his lips dangerously close to him, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"soon-" the shorter breathed out, but the music and screams of the audience ate the word up before it could reach the tallers ear, chan taking his place, grabbing his arm as he did a few steps. then it was soon again, his ass dangerously close to jihoon's, they even brushed together as he did a box step, back, right, front, left. the shorter felt his face heat up, the older turning to him again, whispering something he missed close to the end of the song, and then chan was pressed to his side as soonyoung kneeled in front of him, his hands hooking in his waistband dangerously.

"ahh! he did so good!" chan yelled out to the crowd, stepping back from jihoon, but the older two lingered, soonyoung not moving to get up, nor was jihoon making him. the shorter was aroused, very aroused, and he knew soonyoung noticed it any time their hips touched. the only reason they were finally broke out of their little trance was chan moving to politely shake jihoon's hand, and then it was over. soonyoung was up and seungkwan was pulling the shorter back into the crowd, laughing over the video he got.

deciding that one dance was enough, jihoon took seungkwan's arm, leading him out of the crowd, "let's go."

"are you okay? you know he was just playing around." the blonde started. that was exactly what was wrong, the fact that it was nothing more than a dance, but the shorter would never admit that.

"I'm fine, we seriously need to just finish this project."

<>

jihoon and seungkwan would to the early hours of the next day, the younger whining about how late he was being forced to stay up because he had class and practice the next day.

the blonde let out a huff as the clock read 2;54 am, his body lifting out of his chair as he leaned over jihoon's. "baby," they had a playful flirting between them, they always did, but it never went further than that. kisses on the cheeks, and cute pet names they only shared in private. "what's wrong?" he asks softly, his hands resting on either arm rest. their bodies were close, their faces closer.

"get off." jihoon spoke softly, his hands moving to push at the blonde's chest, but it didn't work, instead he pushed closer, against the shorters arms. "seungkwan I'm serious." he hissed, his hands dropped through, resting on the youngers hips. 

"you've been distracted all night, tell me what's going on." the blonde resting his head on the boys shoulder. 

"I'm just," he sighs softly, shaking his head. "it's nothing." the words were followed by a soft hiss at the feelings of hands on his thighs, cold hands on the exposed pale thighs through his ripped jeans. 

"you had a boner when we got back, is it because of soon?" the boys voice sounded nearly sad the the older, but he made no effort to point it out.

"yeah," he admitted, knowing if he didn't the blonde would just keep pressing for an answer.

"you should have taken care of it."

"you were here." those words are what started something the two of them would probably regret one day, but the sexual tension between them kept climbing, and as the blonde felt the hands on his hips push him back again, he quickly caught lips against his own. kissing the older in a rough desperate kiss. it was only a second, at most, before jihoon was kissing back, and a few seconds later, the kiss was broken.

"then just ask for help." the blonde spoke, his hands pushing up his thighs, under the material until the jeans bunched at his wrists, his cold hands not being able to move any higher. their lips connected again, a rough desperate kiss for both of them, both of them having sexual tension built up, even if it wasn't for each other. 

when the kiss was finally broken, they were both breathless, their cheeks flushed and their hands moving to link together, both of them moving to the couch. the older sitting down, the younger straddling him, their chests pressed together as another kiss was shared.

<>

seungkwan was breathless, his head resting on jihoon's thigh from where he was kneeling on the ground, a hand still in his hair. "fuck, you can't tell anyone about this." the older spoke first, only getting a weak nod from the younger. "go home, rest your throat." he spoke, letting go of the blonde hair as he tucked himself away. 

"yeah. i will." he spoke, wiping at his swollen lips before he felt hands on his hair, the older fixing it as their eyes met, a soft smile being shared with the younger before he was getting up. the younger tugged his shirt on, it being the only article of clothing he lost in the mess, then he was leaving the studio.

<>

3;59 am  
boo.sk and wenjun

boo.sk ; junhui, i fucked up  
-sent 3;59am-


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoon ; so say your friend gave you head, and you don't want things to be awkward between you and him, what would you do?
> 
> mother ; whO  
> mother ; whAT  
> mother ; wHEn  
> mother ; WHEre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet yeet, it's technically past midnight so.. its the 8th, but a boy is officially 19 , yesterday (7th) was his birthday   
> im an Old Man

12.21.18  
9;47 am

boo.sk and wenjun

wenjun ; woah? what happened?  
wenjun ; what would you have done at nearly 4 in the morning

boo.sk ; i did something bad..

wenjun ; did you sleep at all?

boo.sk ; no..

wenjun ; want me to come over?

boo.sk ; no..

wenjun ; please tell me what happened.  
wenjun ; I'm worried about you

boo.sk ; i was with jihoon yesterday

wenjun ; which one?

boo.sk ; uh.. the one i have a project with  
boo.sk ; he doesn't talk much in the group chat

wenjun ; right.. the senior?

boo.sk ; yeah him

wenjun ; and?

boo.sk ; well  
boo.sk ; we went to seen soon and chan  
boo.sk ; and soon pulled hoon to dance with them  
boo.sk ; and it was overly sexual and ,, i mean  
boo.sk ; i thought it was funny  
boo.sk ; but when we went back to his studio, he had a boner  
boo.sk ; and so i didn't say anything  
boo.sk ; but for hours he just kept blanking out and i didn't know what to do.  
boo.sk ; and then i tried to talk to him about it,  
boo.sk ; and we were so close..  
boo.sk ; and the tension was high  
boo.sk ; and  
boo.sk; jun..

wenjun ; come on, it's okay, did you guys hook up?  
wenjun ; do you like him?

boo.sk ; kinda?  
boo.sk ; nono !   
boo.sk ; i mean i did at some point.  
boo.sk ; back when i first started school but, he likes soon  
boo.sk ; and they would be so cute  
boo.sk ; it's been over a year  
boo.sk ; and i have that crush on that swimmer now..   
boo.sk ; but  
boo.sk ; I don't know what came over me

wenjun ; hey, it's okay, just calm down and tell me what happened.

boo.sk ; i gave him a blowjob  
boo.sk ; i fucked up

wenjun ; don't be like that,  
wenjun ; you're good friends right?  
wenjun ; then just talk to him about it.  
wenjun ; one time hookups happen between some friends  
wenjun ; it's not a fuck up   
wenjun ; it happens and you're okay  
wenjun ; your friendship will be okay

boo.sk ; what if it isn't?  
boo.sk ; what if he hates me?  
boo.sk ; what if he thinks badly of me?   
boo.sk ; what if he never wants to see me again?

wenjun ; hey, sweetie, you need to just talk to him.

boo.sk ; I can't

wenjun ; you can.   
-read by 1 at 10;29 am-

 

10;37 am

boo.sk and hoon

boo.sk ; hey, are we going to meet about our project today?  
-read by 1 at 10;37 am-

10;39 am

hoon and mother 

hoon ; so say your friend gave you head, and you don't want things to be awkward between you and him, what would you do?

mother ; whO  
mother ; whAT  
mother ; wHEn  
mother ; WHEre

hoon ; jeonghan, don't ask any questions you don't want the answer to.  
hoon ; just help

mother ; idk  
mother ; do you like that friend?  
mother ; as like, more than a friend?

hoon ; no no, i like someone else

mother ; does he like you?

hoon ; i? don't know?

mother ; other than giving you head, has he done anything to make you think he likes you?  
mother ; flirting?   
mother ; clinging?

hoon ; he does that stuff with everyone so i guess not.

mother ; so it's either, seokmin, soonyoung, or seungkwan.

hoon ; just answer my question ! 

mother ; ugh,   
mother ; talk it through with him  
mother ; make sure it isn't awkward with him  
mother ; just be honest and open  
mother ; you can do it !

hoon ; yeah  
hoon ; thanks  
-read by 1 at 11;08 am-

11;15 am

boo.sk and hoon

hoon ; about last night..

boo.sk ; hey, it's fine, we don't have to talk about it.

hoon ; we should though.

boo.sk ; are you mad at me?  
boo.sk ; i didn't mean to upset you..  
boo.sk ; you don't hate me do you?

hoon ; woah woah  
hoon ; no no, of course not  
hoon ; i know I'm not the best with expressing my feelings, but i can assure you i don't hate you  
hoon ; you're really close to me

boo.sk ; oh..  
boo.sk ; good..

hoon ; I'm not mad at you  
hoon ; i just don't want things to be awkward

boo.sk ; they won't be !

hoon ; you sure?

boo.sk ; I won't make them awkward if you won't

hoon ; I won't  
hoon ; hows your throat? can you sing?

boo.sk ; yeah, it's good, i drank tea this morning

hoon ; come over after classes?

boo.sk ; definitely  
-read by 1 at 11;27 am-


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boo.sk ; fucK  
> boo.sk ; my throat hurts  
> boo.sk ; I've been singing for too long  
> boo.sk ; i wanna throw myself into a bubble bath and never come out
> 
> wenjun ; ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie look who updated  
> i have literally no schedule so,, vote???  
> should i upload two times a week , monday and friday  
> or  
> wednesday and sunday
> 
> idk, whoever votes decides uwu !!!!!!!!

12.21.18  
4;39 pm

interact pls

boo.sk ; fucK  
boo.sk ; my throat hurts  
boo.sk ; I've been singing for too long  
boo.sk ; i wanna throw myself into a bubble bath and never come out

wenjun ; ;)

boo.sk ; whut

hoon ; kwan, stop complaining, you were the one who kept wanting to re-record it.

boo.sk ; shut up

wenjun ; hmm

hvchwe ; you two are hanging out again?

sooneee ; they always hang out  
sooneee ; jihoon has been whipped since seungkwan came here last year  
sooneee ; he had the "cutest cheeks" jihoon had ever seen  
sooneee ; but my cheeks are cute too  
sooneee ; and he never compliments them >:(  
sooneee ; can you believe

boo.sk ; i have cute cheeks?

hoon ; soonyoung shut up

sooneee ; he used to watch kwan in the cafeteria  
sooneee ; he would have his laptop and five notebooks, and homemade food  
sooneee ; i get why he watched him, it was crazy  
sooneee ; he never made a mess or anything  
sooneee ; he could multitask like a god?

boo.sk ; because i don't shove a bunch of food in my mouth at once?  
boo.sk ; i stopped studying at lunch because soonyoung got food all over my papers

sooneee ; it was one tiME !!!! >:(

hvchwe ; you all have lunch together?

sooneee ; not all of us, but kwannie, i, hoonie and occasionally jeonghan and mingyu !

hvchwe ; oh  
hvchwe ; cool  
hvchwe ; you all are close

boo.sk ; of course, we are best friends !

hoon ; i beg to differ  
hoon ; but

boo.sk ; >:(

sooneee ; >:(

boo.sk ; he can't sit with us anymore

sooneee ; definitely

hoon ; fine.

boo.sk ; …  
boo.sk ; whAT THE FUCK IS UP KYLE  
boo.sk ; STEP THE FUCK UP

hoon ; whut

sooneee ; don't say whut  
sooneee ; you watch vines like daily

hoon has left the chat  
boo.sk has invited hoon to interact pls

boo.sk ; only twice so far? damn, a record.  
boo.sk ; you're not leaving much  
boo.sk ; is it because of little ol' me?  
boo.sk ; 

 

hoon; dork

hvchwe ; woah

5;47 pm

swimmer bois

hvchwe ; A CUTIE  
hvchwe ; YOU DIDN'T TELL ME  
hvchwe ; HE WAS A CUTI E  
hvchwe ; but..  
hvchwe ; are they together?  
hvchwe ; i mean, they would be cute  
hvchwe ; one seems so outgoing  
hvchwe ; the other quiet  
hvchwe ; isn't that what people think is a good couple?

  
hao97 ; what are you going on about?  
hao97 ; seungkwan and hoon?  
hao97 ; because if so  
hao97 ; seungkwan has a crush on someone who definitely isn't hoon  
hao97 ; from what i know he is like a brother?

bookwon ; yeah, seungkwan doesn't have any brothers so, anyone who is willing to give him time becomes like a brother to him  
bookwon ; but seungkwan likes someone on our team, he won't tell me who  
bookwon ; but he comes to all our meets if his activities allow him too, and he comes and watches practice in the stands sometimes. it's cute

hao97 ; he has such and innocent crush

hvchwe ; oh  
hvchwe ; is it hyungwon? doesn't like.. everyone like him?

hao97 ; a kid like kwan? definitely not  
-read by 2 at 6;03 pm-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheol ; hELLO  
> cheol ; whaT ABOUT ME?  
> cheol ; i wAS STOOD UP BY MY OWN SON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see , , i had planned to be updating this faster and do something for kwans birthday... but I'm not posting fast enough so...sjskdjsjsj you'll get a chapter dedicated to kwans birthday...but not for a few more posts ;-;
> 
> im sorry!!
> 
> also thank you for the comments you guys read.. i really was close to abandoning this already (i know, 9 chapters in rjssksh im bad at this whole writing thing) but it really cheers me up knowing people enjoy reading this?? it's my most viewed work and honestly, one i have the most fun writing.. besides maybe my summer oneshot ones that.. need to be updated ndksk  
> but honestly, thank you :(( y'all are sweethearts

12.29.18  
7;46 pm

interact pls

hao97 ; you ever just  
hao97 ; wish you could drown  
hao97 ; when swimming for hours?

hvchwe ; no

bookwon ; yes

boo.sk ; you ever just   
boo.sk ; wish your legs would break  
boo.sk ; after doing a ten minute wall sit?

cheol ; you ever just   
cheol ; wish volleyball players would stop talking about the sport   
cheol ; like its hard

boo.sk ; THE FUKC UO MEAN?  
boo.sk ; it's harder then kicking a ball across the ground  
boo.sk ; your throat and arms and legs are sore!

cheol ; bodies are meant to be sore?

mother ; why are you fighting with my son?

jishua ; what happened you two?  
jishua ; making jeonghan give up cuddles just to scold you two  
jishua ; it better be important

cheol ; can you believe some volleyball player  
cheol ; not gonna name names or anything  
cheol ; seungkwan  
cheol ; lied to me?

boo.sk ; i didn't lie !

cheol ; you did !

mother ; yah! unless you are explaining your side in full detail, shut up  
mother ; let him finish first seungkwan

boo.sk ; >:(

cheol ; so i asked if he wanted to get dinner right?  
cheol ; cause my boyfriend's were supposed to be studying  
cheol ; and told me not to go to the sports party tonight  
cheol ; because it's always hectic and i come over and whine afterwards  
cheol ; and he was like?  
cheol ; nah, gotta study  
cheol ; so i decided to go against my boyfriend's words, and promise myself i wouldn't come over and whine  
cheol ; and guess who was there  
cheol ; guess who wasn't studying

boo.sk ; so, you are whining in the chat?

mother ; boo seungkwan  
mother ; who said you could go to a party?

boo.sk ; it's the delayed christmas party, of course i would go!  
boo.sk ; my whole team is here!  
boo.sk ; my cute captain even came

mother ; oo, is he looking fine?

boo.sk ; kibum always looks fine

mother ; ugh, i should have played volleyball 

boo.sk ; come to my game tomorrow

mother ; will do will do

jishua ; .

cheol ; hELLO  
cheol ; whaT ABOUT ME?  
cheol ; i wAS STOOD UP BY MY OWN SON

boo.sk ; :(  
boo.sk ; i also said we could go to dinner together tomorrow after my game..

cheol ; yeah but  
cheol ; I wanted to spend time with you tonight, :(  
cheol ; i didn't get to give you your christmas present

boo.sk ; if it is shorts that are way too short  
boo.sk ; i don't want it.

cheol ; what

boo.sk ; minhyuk made me worry about everyone's gift  
boo.sk ; he was my secret santa for the team  
boo.sk ; and  
boo.sk ; well

cheol ; .

jishua ; .

wenjun ; >:( lemme talk to your team about ruining your innocent mind

hoon ; innocent my ass

wenjun ; .

boo.sk ; .  
boo.sk ; welp, time to peace out and go hang with my team

8;32 pm

wenjun and boo.sk

wenjun ; you two haven't  
wenjun ; other then the once right?

boo.sk ; sorry, party  
boo.sk ; talk later !

wenjun ; seungkwan, I'm serious

boo.sk ; we don't like each other

wenjun ; and what if soonyoung found out? or the swimmer

boo.sk ; hansol doesn't like me  
boo.sk ; soon will be fine, he would trust us to stop if they pursued anything, but they never will  
boo.sk ; they are both scared

wenjun ; don't regret it.  
-read by 1 at 8;43 pm-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boo.sk ; i regret it.  
> -not sent-  
> boo.sk ; i messed up  
> -not sent-  
> boo.sk ; they will be so happy  
> -not sent-  
> boo.sk ; I'm happy for them  
> -not sent-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another upload because I'm feeling generous !! 
> 
> also, if y'all want to talk to me , you can message me on insta @ jijimble  
> i might make a tumblr to be able to cross post oneshots and talk to some of you guys, if you want to talk to me? idk, maybe !! but my insta is always open for messages !!

12.31.18  
6;53 pm

boo.sk and sooneee  
boo.sk ; imma dye my hair

sooneee ; do it !!  
sooneee ; what color??

boo.sk ; blue ! i found cute dye !

sooneee ; want help?

boo.sk ; i got it !!

sooneee ; hey, before you do  
sooneee ; can i ask you something?  
sooneee ; about jihoon

boo.sk ; yeah?

sooneee ; is he in a relationship?

boo.sk ; no?  
boo.sk ; he would have told me !  
boo.sk ; he is single

sooneee ; do you think he likes me?

boo.sk ; who wouldn't like you?

sooneee ; kwannieee, you know what i mean  
sooneee ; do you think he would go on a date with me?

boo.sk ; I'm sure he would..  
boo.sk ; what brought all this about?

sooneee ; i haven't given him a christmas present  
sooneee ; and he gave me these new shoes  
sooneee ; ones I've been eyeing for a while!  
sooneee ; and all i can think of is, spending the whole day out on a date pampering him  
sooneee ; and  
sooneee ; i like him a lot kwan

boo.sk ; go for it soonie !!!  
boo.sk ; you deserve to be happy

sooneee ; kwannie?

boo.sk ; yeah?

sooneee ; do you like him too?  
sooneee ; i know you say you like that swimmer but  
sooneee ; i don't want to hurt you

boo.sk ; no  
boo.sk ; we are just friends

sooneee ; oh  
sooneee ; good !  
-read by 1 at 7;38pm-

9;23pm

 

interact pls

boo.sk ;   
boo.sk ; you ever just  
boo.sk ; dye your hair out of boredom

hvchwe ; is that blue?

boo.sk ; mhm !!  
boo.sk ; i got bored with the blonde  
boo.sk ; i love my blonde hair, and it will be back but.  
boo.sk ; I needed a change !

hvchwe ; it looks really good

hoon ; it does seungkwan

boo.sk ; thanks !!

sooneee ; hoon !! can you come to the studio ?

hoon ; I'm busy

sooneee ; just five minutes? not even!

hoon ; yeah , fine, be over soon

cheol ; ??????

mother ; eyes

jishua ; you look great seungkwan!

mother ; right, you look like a snacc

cheol ; isn't a full meal the nicer compliment?

mother ; a whole day of food

jishua ; a whole week of food

boo.sk ; i

hvchwe ; more like a whole year of food

boo.sk ; that's not,,  
boo.sk ; thank you?

wenjun ; my favorite child  
wenjun ; out here looking like a lifetime of food

channie ; something here seems wrong

boo.sk ; okay good.. it's not just me that sees this as wrong

puppygyu ; rmr when we could compliment the kid in peace

boo.sk ; you're a year older than me.  
boo.sk ; don't call me a kid

channie ; you're the only kid here ?

mother ; eYeS

channie ; yikes,  
channie ; dance practice  
channie ; bye

mother ; eYeS(2)

boo.sk ; sigh  
boo.sk ; kibum is calling  
boo.sk ; I'm gonna go

wenjun ; bye sweetie

hao97 ; sweetie

wenjun ; that's my baby right there

hao97 ; wild

wenjun ; wiLd

boo.sk ; sigh  
boo.sk has left the chat

7;49 pm

wenjun and boo.sk

wenjun ; you okay?  
wenjun ; don't lie to me either

boo.sk ; i regret it.  
-not sent-  
boo.sk ; i messed up  
-not sent-  
boo.sk ; they will be so happy  
-not sent-  
boo.sk ; I'm happy for them  
-not sent-

boo.sk ; perfect ! just didn't want the notifications when I'm hanging out with bum  
boo.sk ; he pouts when i pay attention to my phone  
boo.sk ; he is cute

wenjun ; oh?  
wenjun ; just friends?

boo.sk ; of course  
boo.sk ; what else?

wenjun ; right  
-seen by 1 at 8;03pm -


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boo.sk ; hey, you're the only one in the group chat i haven't hung out with, so i was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something. or just get to know each other..
> 
> hvchwe ; you could always come to the pool after practice and we could hang out there.
> 
> boo.sk ; yeah ! we can do that !  
> \- read 9:44 pm -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another kinda written out chapter, the next two chapters will be written out so.. hopefully y'all don't mind that much !! all you guys commenting makes me so happy and i love you all for taking time to read this :(( it means so much to me that people like it

12.31.18  
9;05 pm

sooneee and boo.sk

sooneee ; he said yes !!   
sooneee ; years of procrastinating finally ended  
sooneee ; finally can call hoon my boyfriend  
-sent at 9;07-

9;10 pm

hoon and boo.sk

hoon ; we have to stop  
-sent at 9;10-

<>

seungkwan sighs as his phone pings a few times. of course he was happy, his best friends had finally gotten together after years of pinning, but he felt so, lonely. he didn't know what took over him, a soft pout taking over his features, instead of opening the messages, reading deeper into the messages, he flicked them away with his thumb then turned it off. kibum, who sat at the edge of his bed, picking some drama for them to watch heard the way the phone hit the bed, and the second loud sigh that left the boys lips, turned to look at him.

"are you okay?" he asks softly, his hand reaching out to rest on the others ankle before leaning over, closer to the blue haired boy. they had a close relationship, often confused as boyfriend's, though seungkwan was the type that was often confused for dating people. he didn't mean to be so touchy and give off the wrong idea, but even when he tried to avoid it, it still happened.

"fine." seungkwan breathed, kicking his hand away, causing a confused kibum who retracted his hand and rested it on his own thigh. 

"okay then, be a brat." the older of the two spoke with a soft scoff, turning back to the tv.

"that's it, you're not going to ask more?" the younger whines out, laying back with a loud groan, his feet kicking slightly in a childish action. 

"you said you were fine. you kicked my hand away. you wanna talk? then talk." kibum wasn't exactly the type to take people's shit, especially not seungkwan. they both were bratty and stubborn, and it helped, but also hindered their friendship.

"why do i even care they got together? they will be so happy!" with a loud groan, the blue haired boy rolled over, a soft pout on his lips. "but i can't even get my crush to look at me outside of the group chat, I don't think he even notices me! I've never been ignored so blatantly! it's not fair!"

"you could always ask him to hang out, just the two of you, then he will have to give you attention." kibum points out with a disappointed sigh. "just going to his meets will never get you attention." he was right, seungkwan knew that, and perhaps that was why his hand was suddenly reaching out for his phone, starting a direct message with his crush.

<>

12.31.18  
9:32 pm

boo.sk and hvchwe

boo.sk ; hey, you're the only one in the group chat i haven't hung out with, so i was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something. or just get to know each other..

hvchwe ; you could always come to the pool after practice and we could hang out there.

boo.sk ; yeah ! we can do that !  
\- read 9:44 pm -


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boo.sk ; i think i just asked hansol out? and i think i confused him.  
> \- sent -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi okay, explanation.   
> 1) writers block is a piece of shit  
> 2) I've been planning a monsta x fic  
> 3) im lazy..  
> im really sorry for the late update, but hey, if you want something to read to kill the time, I've just posted a bunch of mx and svt incorrect quotes in another story so.. i think im going to add bts and got7 soon as well uwu :)

walking into the locker room at the pool was weird, seungkwan wasn't one for swimming, in reality he was pretty shit at it. he bit his bottom lip as he slipped his backpack off, he placed it on the bench in the middle of the first locker row, then, slipping his hoodie off, he slipped it into the bag with his phone. seungkwan bit his lip, looking over himself in a mirror on the wall at the end of the row. he looked weird, a long sleeve swim shirt, and swim shorts, both a blue shade that matched his hair, -which was not planned- and slides on his feet. walking out to the pool, which was also inside, he saw hansol sitting on the side with his feet in the water, still wet from practice.

"hey!" seungkwan spoke up with a forced confidence, even he didn't know he could fake, as he walked up behind hansol, who was obviously shocked. 

"oh shit, hey." hansol spoke, looking back at the blue haired boy, a bright smile on his lips. "didn't see you come in." 

taking his slides off, seungkwan sat next to hansol, letting his feet rest in the heated water. "maybe if your back wasn't facing the door." he spoke, a soft smile on his lips, a shy smile. "if you're going to sit out of the pool, you really should dry your hair, you'll get sick."

"you sound just like minghao hyung, I'm fine! plus we will be going in right?" with his words, hansol pressed his hands flat on either side of him, then pushed himself forward, into the pool. the water wasn't that deep, about to his chest, which meant seungkwan could stand, but he still felt a bit unsure about getting in. the younger of the two noticed a let out a soft laugh, "if you can't swim, I'll teach you, don't worry." with his words he rested a hand on seungkwan's hips, helping the older boy into the pool.

for the older of the two, it was weird, hansol holding onto him, lowering him into the pool, keeping a tight grip on his hips even when his feet touched the floor. not a bad weird, more of a ' my crush is touching me ' type weird. which in reality, was exactly what it was.

hansol kept the older close, kept him safely under his grip, encouraging him to swim after a few seconds, only then letting go of him. "here, take my hands, lets try this." and seungkwan did, he kept a soft grip on the youngers hands, his soft hands barely damp compared to the others. they felt rough and cold under his own, but oddly comforting as he slowly began to swim. it wasn't really swimming, it was kicking his feet as hansol pulled him along, but at least he was trying.

all his efforts failed when hansol let go of his hands though, his boy quickly bending to put his feet on the ground, scared. 

" yeah, no, i can't.. " he mumbled softly, getting a soft pout from hansol. 

" there is no reason to be scared. I'm here if you can't do it. I'll keep you safe. " the younger reassured. staring off with their hands together again, it wasn't long till hansol let go and seungkwan swam on his own, hansols arm hovering under the water, stretched out, ready to stop seungkwan if he felt he couldn't do it. 

most of their night was like this, small chit chat about life, as if they had been friends forever, and a lot of hansol helping kwan fo swim, until they were floating on their backs. it was hansols idea, it was also hansol's idea to hold hands to, ' keep from floating apart ' , though hansol really just wanted another reason to hold seungkwans hand, that had started to get pruney and rough. 

it wasn't much longer until they planned on getting out, hansol heaving himself over the wall as seungkwan made his way to the stairs, a loud bang coming from the hallway near the door caught their attention, but by the time they checked, nothing was there.

" it was a bit strange at the end but, i had a really good time. we should do this again one day. " hansol spoke as he walked into the locker room with seungkwan who blushed and smiled.

" it's a date! " seungkwan spoke, tugging on his clothes over his wet suit before bidding a confused and worried hansol goodbye.

1.1.19  
9.54 pm

wenjun and boo.sk

boo.sk ; i think i just asked hansol out? and i think i confused him.  
\- sent -


End file.
